Another end
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: "there's been word of aogiri tree acquiring another half ghoul..." "hm?so?" "do you think it could be-" Au based story (set after the events of chapter 143)story is not spoiler free First chapter is a drabble if people are interested i will continue. So please Review


**READ NOTE BELOW:**

**Before i start allow me to ask everyone who reads this to review, this is a drabble-like chapter and if it gets enough interest i will continue it.**

**I do not own Tokyo ghoul only this timeline, and any character i create for the purpose of this story.**

**Rated:T rating could go up**

* * *

><p><em>Enclosed in a tank, at that point I wasn't conscious but somehow I was alive, I knew nothing at all and yet I dreamed so vividly of the world outside of the tank. That world was deadly, ridden with evil people, and horrors that few have ever seen. Hunger that gripped from the bottom of your stomach till you thought you would die horribly. People whom died horrible deaths being impaled or choked, the evil that gripped the world by the neck had done this to these people. <em>

_I knew the world was wrong before I had awoken from this sleep, what was this sleep though? it was artificial I knew before I woke, I felt my weak body grow strong in the sleep that occurred. There was a contraption that kept me from swallowing the water I was sleeping in, it kept air in my lungs as I regenerated in the tank, memories came and went but the dreams persisted._

_I wanted to desperately wake, because it felt as though I had to get up at that exact moment and fight, fight for something. What was I fighting for, what was I trying to get up for? This was peaceful, something I felt that I hadn't had in such a long time; so despite the itch to get up and fight my eyes didn't open and I rested there peacefully._

_The time that passed was probably months or years but I didn't care at that point, I couldn't, because all I knew was the steady hum of the air contraption and occasional murmur, I could pick up the voices the last time they had come, I'm almost ready to wake up apparently. I'm glad, the itch to fight is killing me from the inside now. I have to protect everyone. I must protect everyone. I don't know who I'm protecting anymore, my memories are basically blank I see faces but not names, I remember people but I don't, there are no outstanding events that I recall either. The only other thought on my mind at this time happens to be._

_Who am I?_

"Oh today's the day kaneki-kun is let out right Doctor?" The bandaged ghoul, Eto asked with a certain enthusiasm, although it could be interest in seeing if the treatment had worked.

Kanou nodded with a small smile to the ghoul." yes, indeed it is, it's time to see if kaneki-san has healed fully after the wounds he had gotten."

Eto nodded and hummed out kicking her legs from on top of a table."papa will be ready soon too right?"

"Yes, of course he's almost fully healed as well, it takes longer for an elderly ghoul to recuperate the same as an elder human," the doctor explained, moving to the keypad by kaneki's tank to release all the fluid from it, he clicked a few buttons and the whir of the drain started. The tank emptied out leaving a slouched kaneki at the bottom. Kanou cut of the drugs that were keeping the half ghoul at bay then finally opened the hatch on the tank.

Kaneki's limp body fell out of the tank and into the arms of Kanou, Eto noted silently to herself that kaneki's body had healed considerably well from the verge of near death as he had been.

The partial ghoul did not wake at this time due to the drugs that kept him at his restful demeanor, Kanou used his finger to open kaneki's one eye and stare at it making sure it dilated and his sight was still active.

The doctor's first hypothesis that kaneki would regain his eyesight was correct, as his eye dilated in contact of the light, Kanou shuffled kaneki's limp body to a hospital like bed, placing him on it so he would awake to a normal hospital bed scene.

Eto followed the doctor around, prancing on the balls of her feet, in a child-like manner."So is kaneki-Kun alright doctor Kanou?"she asked tilting her head staring at the white haired kaneki."he looks healed but his hair is still pitch white."

Kanou nodded."his body probably cannot replace the colour at all in his hair especially due to how much he has had to regenerate within the last year alone."

Eto didn't reply and hopped up on the bedside by kaneki's feet."when do you suppose he'll wake?"

"the drugs that were keeping him at bay will probably wear off within the next hour or so."the doctor stated."now let us clear out of the lab area now, we do not want to frighten poor kaneki-san."

Kanou wheeled the bed to the elevator and pushed a key to bring him up a few floors, the elevator groaned a tad before heading up the floor leaving the lab and its contents hidden away from the light of day.

I awoke groggy; the hollowness of what had happened swirled around my brain, where was i? I opened my eyes and then shut them as light burned into my weak eyes. Bracing against the harsh light, I gazed around the room, was it a hospital room? It looked like one but outside lacked the usual chatter you would normally hear in such a place.

I attempted to sit up but was too weak yet to even move a muscle, I was itching to move already, it felt as though I had been asleep for a long time, and that I was supposed to be elsewhere than this hospital room.

I shut my eyes again taking in a breath of air; I relaxed in wait of the doctor judst listening to the quiet, my ears pricked at a two sets of footsteps approaching the room, one broke off and stopped at the door while the other continued through to see me.

"kaneki-san are you awake?"the voice of what I assumed to be my doctor asked.

"ah-uh yeah,"I answered opening my eyes to the doctor, he seemed oddly familiar but I knew that I hadn't seen him before at all, unless I had forgotten."I –uh don't mean to seem odd b-but have I met you somewhere before?"I asked quietly to him.

The doctor stared at me for a few moments before turning to the clipboard in his hands and writing down a few notes on myself.

"….w-what happened?" I asked, I needed to know why I was in a hospital, why there was so much blankness in my memories, the last thing I remembered was….the date with miss rize, and she had been a ghoul!

"what is the last thing you remember kaneki-san?"Kanou asked curiously to me.

I paused, perhaps I should omit the part about rize-san being a ghoul."i-I was on a date with rize kamishiro and there was an accident…"I put a hand to my chin a habit I had picked up from my mother.

He nodded thoughtfully writing it down on the clipboard."kaneki-san you have partial memory loss which dates about a year."

I stared in shock my next words coming out even more frightened than usually. "I-I lost a y-years' worth of my memories?" I shuddered slightly at the information I was given.

Doctor Kanou nodded."kaneki-san, other than your memory being lost you have completely healed."

"from what might I ask?"I asked timidly.

"I believe your dear friend will tell you,"kanou answered."she did not tell me how exactly you had come upon wounds like that."

I believed the doctor, there was no reason for me not to believe him, he seemed trustworthy but somehow I knew that my first impression was wrong; I chose to ignore the feeling however and brushed it aside, I was naïve.

"I'll send her in then kaneki-san,"doctor kanou stated, he didn't explain anything but the feeling I got was strange, especially when a seemingly child-like girl came in, she had bandages on her arms and legs and a loose dress on, also she was wearing a mask, who was this? I couldn't tell at all.

"kaneki-kun,"the girl said in a cheery tone although I could read a subtler tone of sadism in it? Was it sadism I heard or something else?

"You're up finally!"she continued."you don't remember anything though do you?"

"uh er- no…"I replied shyly scratching my chin with an awkward laugh."who are you…?"

"You can call me Eto,"she said and hopped onto the bed beside me."kaneki-kun, be quiet but I'll tell you what happened to you."

"y-you can eto-san?"I was shocked, she could tell me what had happened?

"last year when you went on that date with rize-san, she turned out to be a ghoul, and you got ghoul organs transplanted into you after rize was trapped underneath steel beams, of course you turned into a partial ghoul."

Eto's tone was more uncaring than at first, and she seemed to enjoy telling me about my past pains, everything that had harmed me.

"I'm a partial ghoul?" I asked twitching uncomfortably, shaking more than originally, tears began to well in my eyes I couldn't be, I just couldn't…

…No I couldn't be a partial ghoul! That'd mean I was a monster. A flesh eating monster with no morals or humanity, what was I to become now? No wait, I had been a partial ghoul for a year and somehow I still had this sense of humanity…then perhaps it is not a stretch to say that despite what I've become there was hope for me.

"kaneki-kun why are you crying? you were fine with being a ghoul before,"Eto said to me keeping her voice low so the doctor couldn't hear.

"n-no I can't possibly be a ghoul,"I was still shaking.

"don't worry kaneki-kun, I'll show you what happened during the year it'll be fun!"eto said kicking her feet eagerly, there would be so much more pain to come to me, and it was only beginning with Eto-san, the bandaged girl who I knew nothing about. She of which seemed to be a ghoul as well, but what was going to happen now that I had awaken from the artificial sleep…and should I trust anyone here?

I hope desperately that I made the right decision, because I took a hand that was reached out to me, the hand of the ghoul named Eto, the only part of her face that I could see was her eyes in the right a ghouls' that shone at me, observing me, to see what I would do next.

* * *

><p><em>Karma brings us ever back to rebirth, binds us to the wheel of births and deaths. Good Karma drags us back as relentlessly as bad, and the chain which is wrought out of our virtues holds as firmly and as closely as that forged from our vices.<em>** –Annie Besant**


End file.
